It's Good To Be Back
by GSR And Then Some
Summary: We all know Grissom's coming back sometime but when? My take on when the Grissoms are back in town. One Shot. May be sequels :


A/N: I only used these characters because I haven't watched the episodes after Grissom left, so I don't know any new ones besides Ray Langston sorry!

Catherine burst into the break room where Nick, Warrick and Greg were deep in conversation, she didn't pay much attention to what they were discussing as she had something far more interesting to tell them.

"Hey guys, guess who's back," the three men turned to her, curiosity plain on their faces. At that moment, Gil Grissom turned into the room flashing his signature smirk toward its inhabitants.

Nick was the first to move, practically bounding over his former boss, pulling him into a hug, "Gris! You're back!" closely followed by Greg and Warrick who greeted him with huge smiles. Their attention was soon pulled from the man however when a familiar female voice approached them, "Do I not get a hug as well?"

Sara Grissom appeared in the doorway with a wide gap-tooth smile on her face. She was greeted enthusiastically by the team before Greg started the coffee machine and the two Grissoms took a seat in the break room.

"So Gris, Paris not to your taste either?" Nick joked, a beaming smile still on his face. Grissom laughed gently, "I like Paris just fine thanks, Nick. Sara convinced me to stay in Vegas for a while to see you all and of course being the gentleman I am, I let her have her way," he took Sara's hand in his whilst he spoke, rubbing circles onto the back of it unconsciously.

Catherine blew the surface of her coffee, "Well, you both look very well," she smiled at them over the top of her cup. Greg broke the silence as everyone drank their beverages, "So how are you both enjoying married life? Are you settling down in Vegas?" Sara looked at Grissom shooting him a crooked smile, "I personally love being married, Greg. It took some getting used to at first, but I couldn't ask for a better husband and for the living thing, we haven't really decided yet. We were house hunting in Europe, but none of them really did it for either of us. But If we do find the perfect home here, you'll be the first to know don't worry," The six of them chorused a soft laugh before Grissom got up out of his chair, "I'm going to see Brass, he doesn't know we're here."

Sara nodded, tilting her head toward him as he leant down to her. The others averted their eyes until Nick spoke up to break the lingering kiss, "Hey guys, break it up. You have plenty of time to do that in private now, remember?" Sara released Grissom, her cheeks flushed as Grissom walked to Brass's office.

Brass looked up to his doorway sighing, whoever had knocked was disrupting his miserable attempt at doing paperwork. His melancholy

expression disappeared when he saw a tanned Gil Grissom standing there. They exchanged greetings, before Brass poured him a small glass of brandy. "So is Sara keeping you on a tight leash? I mean fiery personality like that, she's got to be the one wearing the pants, right?"

Grissom necked back some more of his drink before answering through a smile, "Yeah, she's definitely doing that. She could ask me for anything and I wouldn't be able to resist either, the best thing that ever happened to me."

As the two men caught up, Catherine and Sara were sat in her office,

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it yet. I would love to but I mean he's no spring chicken anymore he might not want any," Catherine nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "So how's Lindsey?" Sara asked, whilst they were on the subject. Catherine sighed, "Good I suppose. She's looking for a college, scholarships that kinda stuff," the two women carried their conversation into the late hours of that day, before Sara caught up with Grissom.

"Hey," she called as he sat with Doc Robbins, Ray Langston and Jim Brass. He looked up, his already bright smile even more lively when he saw her. "Hey," he welcomed her in his arms whilst she greeted the other men.

After three long hours more, Gil and Sara Grissom said their goodbyes and drove back to their rented townhouse. And that night when they lay in bed talking about nothing in particular, Grissom kissed Sara full on the lips and sighed, "It's good to be back."


End file.
